


It is Not Vague

by TerraCody



Series: The Night Before the Decisive Battle [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Headcanon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCody/pseuds/TerraCody
Summary: A man who speaks with such self-serving pompous flair is either overcompensating for his shortcomings...or he lives up to his own hype.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: The Night Before the Decisive Battle [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841431
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	It is Not Vague

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Three Houses and its characters are the property of Intelligent Systems, Koei Tecmo, and Nintendo. So—Balthus and Constance! These two are some of the most entertaining characters in the game for me. And their Support chain is one of the funniest in the whole game. I feel that their unusual personalities complement each other very well. I didn’t really like their paired ending in the Crimson Flower route though, but I loved their paired ending in the Azure Moon/Verdant Wind/Silver Snow routes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_29th of the Verdant Rain Moon, Imperial Year 1186_

The Wayseer. Professor Byleth had taken on a mission just to recruit her. Constance von Nuvelle woke up that morning and had a brilliant idea; why not see The Wayseer, and see if her misfortunes will finally be resolved in the future?

Unfortunately...The Wayseer proved to be _outrageously_ unhelpful.

”Why, hello there,” she greeted Constance. “For 500 Renown I can strengthen the bonds between a pair of companions, or for 10,000 Renown I can connect the fates of a pair fond of each other.”

”I am not seeking companionship or love,” Constance told her. She casually tossed a small bag of gold onto the table. “That is 1,000 gold I have worked most tirelessly to accumulate. I also have 1,000 Renown that I can spare. I request of you to tell me my future.”

The Wayseer looked down at the bag for a long moment. “Your future?” She asked, puzzled.

”Yes, my future,” Constance confirmed. “I need to see how far I am from reclaiming the glory of House Nuvelle!” She pumped a fist with confidence. “I need to see what if everything that I am currently doing in the advancement of this goal is in fact bringing me closer to being a noble again!”

”That is beyond the scope of my abilities,” The Wayseer said bluntly.

” _W-What_?!” Constance cried out, gaping at her. “B...But you are a Wayseer! You are supposed to be all-seeing! Does that not include the capabilities of _seeing_ the past or _seeing_ the future! I need to see my future!”

”You are referring to premonitions and retrocognition,” The Wayseer said, shaking her head. “There are other Wayseers with those abilities. _My_ abilities are strictly clairsentience—the power of _feeling._ I feel people’s emotions, and I can feel the way people feel about each other. With my abilities, I can Strengthen Bonds; increase the friendship between a pair, or Connect Fates; tie two people who are in love permanently. That is all.”

”Oh, I am _very_ upset!” Constance shouted. She kicked one of the books no the floor. “What will I have to do to get what is rightfully mine back?!”

”Well, if you are still interested in my services I could offer to strengthen—”

”I have already indulged all of the friendships that I am capable of having at Garreg Mach!” Constance rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. 

“Or I could tell you who your heart is bonded to the tightest, and connect your fate to this person.”

”Do you see this?” Constance snatched up the bag of gold and shook it. “This is all of the gold that I have to my name! I was willing to sacrifice it to hear my future! If I had all of the gold and all of the Renown to spare, it would _not_ be used for the purpose of tying my fate to someone else!”

The Wayseer shrugged. “As a consolation, I can tell you for free the person your heart is bonded to most tightly.”

”I’m not interested.” Constance shook her head and tried to find a way to cheer herself up. If she spent the whole day upset, she would make herself sick before the march on Enbarr. She looked at The Wayseer as she quickly got an idea. “Beg your pardon. I overheard Yuri mention that he has a date tonight, but he wouldn’t say with whom. Tell me the person who _his_ heart is bonded to most tightly. The person he loves most is _surely_ this person!”

”No.”

”Why not?!”

”That would be an invasion of Yuri’s privacy, to tell you who he loves most. I can only tell you who I see whom _you_ love most.”

”That is ridiculous!“ Constance jabbed a finger against the tablecloth. “I know for a fact that Professor Byleth was down here earlier this moon asking you about Mercedes, and I _know_ you told the Professor who Mercedes loves most! We were all _very_ concerned about Mercedes’s wellbeing because her beloved Emile died in her arms, and you answered _all_ of the Professor’s questions! Do not think I did not hear you complaining for an hour that the Professor refused to pay your 10,000 Renown fee to connect Mercedes with the person she loved!

”That was different,” The Wayseer said simply.

”How so?!”

”Because that was the Professor. I am not going to keep anything from her.”

”But you won’t tell me who Yuri is taking on a date tonight?!”

”I will not.”

Constance scoffed and threw up her hands. “This was an incredible waste of time! I will be going elsewhere, where my time will be made of better use!” She turned to leave.

”You did not find out who’s fate you are connected most tightly with!” The Wayseer called after her.

”I do not care!” Constance snapped over her shoulder.

”It is Balthus!”

Constance stopped dead in her tracks, and heat flooded her face. It wasn’t entirely from embarrassment.

”You will be happy to know,” The Wayseer said, still shouting to her despite Constance still being in the room with her. “That the feelings are reciprocal!”

Her heartbeat stuttered and began pounding. She ducked her head. “I do not care,” she bit out, and stormed from the room.

* * *

Constance knew that evening was approaching, because she felt less tension in her body. But she was still irritated and she grumbled to herself as she folded her arms over her chest, leaning against the frame of the stairs leading to Chrysalis Row on Burrow Street.

 _This is so unfair! This so unimaginably, unequivocally unfair!_ She stomped her heel in frustration. _Tomorrow we march on Enbarr, and I am no closer to restoring my House than I was **before** I joined Dimitri’s Army! I almost wish that I sided with Emperor Edelgard since I am an Imperial citizen, but the few times I spoke with her I sensed no inclinations on her part to do actually act in any way to help me! She only offered me condolences and_ _platitudes! Is it my fate to spend the rest of my life here?! My family’s name a shell of its former self?! Left with the mental scars of everything that I have suffered?! Why must fate be so unendingly cruel to me?!_

”Coco!” Hapi was waving her hand as she ran over to Constance. Constance was still too upset to enjoy seeing her friend. “Night is approaching, let’s go! They have this new type of cake in the Dining Hall above! Everyone’s talking about it, they say it tastes good! Let’s go and try some!”

”I am not in the mood for cake,” Constance said mournfully. “I visited The Wayseer, and the only thing she was interested in was _relationships_! Oh, why did Professor Byleth hire someone with psychic abilities when their only power is love magic?! I am trying to carve out my future!”

”That’s why I don’t talk to Wayseers,” Hapi said, shrugging. “They all have different specialties depending on their abilities. I’m not particularly interested in having someone else improve my relationships with other people when I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself.”

”But I want to restore my House!” Constance shouted, waving her arms in frustration. “And no one has given me _any_ help to achieve this goal!”

”Come and eat cake with me,” Hapi said encouragingly. “It will do you some good to get your mind off this for a little while, Coco. Don’t forget we march tomorrow. This might be the only time we can try this cake. I’m pretty sure Yuri-bird is going to have his date in the Dining Hall so we’d be able to see the person—man or woman—who has his heart.”

The thought _was_ tempting, but Constance shook her head. “Good food will put me in a stellar mood for all but a little while. Afterwards I will just be left with my regrets.”

Hapi stared at her for a long moment. Then she looked towards the ceiling. “Are rays of sunlight getting down here? Well, regardless I’m going to go eat some cake. I’ll be in the Dining Hall if you change your mind.”

Constance nodded grimly. Hapi turned to hurry off, just in time for the both of them to hear a loud commotion ahead of them. Hapi however did not pause in her steps as Crown Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd rounded the corner, followed closely by his retainer Dedue Molinaro. A crowd of Abyss residents was following them. Hapi waved as she walked past them. “Hi, Didi! Hi, Dede!”

Dedue flinched at hearing the nickname but nodded to her. “Hello, Hapi.” Dimitri then saw Constance, and she was surprised to see his face light up. “Ah, there you are Constance! We were looking for you!” 

“You were?” Constance was confused as she approached Dimitri and Dedue. The crowd of Abyss citizens hung back, whispering amongst themselves. “Whatever do you need of me, Dimitri?”

”I’m tying up as many loose ends as I can before we march on Enbarr tomorrow,” Dimitri told her. Constance then noticed that he was holding a rolled up piece of parchment. He smiled as he handed it to her. “This is for you.”

Constance quickly unrolled it. The first thing she noticed was the seal of House Blaiddyd at the bottom of the page. Above it was Dimitri’s personal signature. _This is an official document._

Her gaze lifted and she read the first few lines of the document. Her heart leapt into her throat and she quickly looked up at Dimitri. Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly for a few moments before she could formulate words. “T...This is—!”

”Constance von Nuvelle,” Dimitri announced with a slight bow. “As the future king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus I, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, hereby declare you a noble of Faerghus. With this document, you have a title and your choosing of any vacant territories to claim for House Nuvelle. Whichever land you want—be it your ancestral land or land you have never been to—once we are victorious _you_ will have the first choice.”

Constance began breathing rapidly and heavily as she looked between Dimitri and the document she was holding in her hands. She quickly scanned the document and saw that everything Dimitri had said was true. Her title was restored, and he had left a space for her to write in where she wanted to establish House Nuvelle. _Is...Is this really happening? This isn’t a dream?_

“A...Are you well, Constance?” Dimitri asked, suddenly looking concerned. “You are very qui—”

Constance burst into tears. Loud, screaming sobs ruptured from her throat as she gripped the official document in her hands. Both Dimitri and Dedue jumped in alarm, and the crowd of Abyssinian residents abruptly fell silent. Dimitri quickly closed the distance between them, his expression full of fright. “Constance! P-Please forgive my—”

“I’ve waited for this for _so long_!” Constance shrieked through her sobs. Her knees buckled and she almost fell, but Dedue surged forward and grabbed her before she collapsed. “I-I-I-I have _suffered_ and _agonized_! Trying ANYTHING to restore my family name!” She hiccuped through her sobs. “I had lost hope, Dimitri! I-I-I didn’t know what I was going to do!”

”You can relax now,” Dimitri said, raising his hands as he spoke in a calm and soothing tone. “I will not allow my allies to be left destitute. The tragedy of what happened to you fills me with empathy and commonality, as I know what you are going through. But you can be rest assured that you once again have a noble title and your pick of any lands that you want. And if there is _ever_ a repeat of what happened to you, I swear an oath that the Kingdom Army will march to rectify any wrongs against you, Constance. You can count on me.”

Constance wrenched herself free from Dedue’s arms and lunged at Dimitri. Dimitri jumped back, so Constance was only able to latch onto his right leg. “Oh, Dimitri! Oh righteous savior! Oh divine King no doubt blessed with the love and affection of the Goddess Herself! You have the loyalty and support of House Nuvelle for life! I will smite all of your enemies! I will pronounce curses upon anyone who opposes you!”

”T-That really isn’t necessary,” Dimitri said, trying to subtly push her off her leg. “It will be enough if you survive the battle tomorrow.”

”I can never repay you for all that you’ve done for me!” Constance clung to his leg tighter as she sobbed harder. “Y...You have fulfilled my lifelong dream! I cannot express into words the gratitude I feel for you!”

”Y-You actually have expressed your gratitude into words,” Dimitri said weakly. He looked at Dedue. “Ah—what should I do?”

Dedue coughed awkwardly and looked away. “Would you like me to detach her from your leg, Your Highness?”

Dimitri looked down at Constance, who was still clinging to him sobbing. “Ah...perhaps it would be best if we let her finish...”

Constance wasn’t paying attention to their words. Despite her hysterical sobbing, her heart was filled with so much joy that she felt faint. But she would not will herself to faint, lest she wake up and find out this was all a dream.

_Oh...but I don’t have to worry about that. This is not a dream. House Nuvelle is finally being restored!_

* * *

Dimitri and Dedue returned to Garreg Mach after delivering Constance her restored title. The residents of Abyss however were also very quick to ask political favors and money directly of the Crown Prince. Though Dedue was successful at keeping them at bay, Dimitri returned to the surface after giving several reassurances for pardons and business licenses.

And though he guarded a satchel closely to him, he did indeed empty his wallet of gold when people asked.

Constance didn’t follow them, though she knew her closest friends were around the Monastery (Yuri on his date, Hapi getting cake, and Balthus doing...whatever). While she wanted to running around waving her title and screaming her victory from the Star Terrace, she was also afraid of jinxing herself so soon after getting her life back. So instead she sat herself on the counter in the Wilting Rose Inn where where the Mysterious Teacher usually sat, and showed her title and announced it to anyone within the vicinity.

”Lady Nuvelle!” She called out, holding up her title proudly. The patrons glanced towards her briefly before returning to their drinking and private conversations. “I am Lady Constance Nuvelle of House Nuvelle the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!”

”Yes, we know Constance,” the bartender said with irritation. “You’ve been reminding the lot of us for the past hour! If you insist on sitting on my counter to show off your fancy new title, can you a least order a drink?”

”I will _not_ be drinking tonight!” Constance said with conviction. “I do not want alcohol to mar the memory of this most joyous day!”

“If you’re not drinking, could you take your gloating somewhere else?”

“Lady Nuvelle...Lady Nuvelle...” Constance snuggled the parchment close to her, though she was careful not to smudge the ink.

The bartender peered at her. “Are you even listening to me?!”

A commotion at the door caught everyone’s attention, and Constance let go her euphoria long enough to look up. She saw Balthus von Albrecht lumber into the room. For a moment she flushed as she remembered The Wayseer’s unwanted information from that morning. But she relaxed as she saw his happy demeanor. His dark eyes were shining and he was grinning so widely that she reflexively returned his smile as he stepped up onto a bench near the door. “Drinks are on ME!”

The patrons immediately cheered and pounded their fists and cups onto their tables. Balthus leapt off the bench and hurried to the counter. “Hey, Constance!” He said idly before turning to the bartender. “This should cover the tab!” He dropped a bag of gold onto the counter.

The bartender however looked at the bag of gold with trepidation. “...Weren’t you saving this for that massive debt you’ve been complaining about?”

”Ah, ah,” Balthus said, wagging his finger at the bartender. “That was _before_ I got knighted!”

”Knighted?” Constance asked, looking up.

”Who in their right mind would knight _you_?!” The bartender added.

”That’s right,” Balthus confirmed, ignoring the bartender’s question as he turned to address the patrons of the Wilting Rose Inn. “You all are looking at _Sir_ Balthus von Albrecht, Knight of the Kingdom!” He made sure to enunciate ‘sir’ very loudly.

The patrons cheered loudly for him, and Constance bristled at their obvious greater enthusiasm at Balthus’s minuscule title compared to _her_ restoration of her nobility title. “Congratulations,” she said with a chipped tone. She showed her title to Balthus. “I have much greater news, though. Dimitri has restored my noble title!!”

” _WHAT_?!” Balthus screamed, his booming voice startling several people around them. He grabbed Constance straight from the counter and crushed her in his arms in a tight hug. “You did it, Constance! You got your life back! Now you’re not a vagrant like you kept complaining about!”

”Bal—I can’t—Bal—” Constance gurgled against his chest.

”You’re crushing her, Balthus,” the bartender pointed out. “You might want to let her go before she attacks you with a spell.”

”Oh, sorry!” Balthus nonchalantly set her back on the counter. “But congrats, bud!”

Constance took a moment to catch her breath, but she could still feel his arms around her. He had squeezed her tight but it had not been... _entirely_ unpleasant. Though his massive belt buckle had dug into her stomach she’d felt the perfect ridges of his toned chest against her cheek. And his arms were thick and solid—

She flushed and shook her head and looked away. _Stop thinking this way, Constance!_

“So...what does being a knight have to do with you using your debt money for something other than your debt?” The bartender asked warily. “I seem to recall someone looking for you to settle a 25,000 gold debt.”

”Well, it’s obvious!” Balthus said, gesturing to himself. “I’m a knight now! My debts are gone! I don’t owe anybody anything!”

Constance stared at him incredulously. “Hold on...Dimitri told you that?”

”Come on Constance, _everyone_ knows that! Becoming a knight wipes your slate clean! You get a fresh start!”

”...No, you don’t,” Constance said slowly.

”Yes, you do,” Balthus said earnestly.

”No, you don’t.”

”Yes, you do!” Balthus insisted. “Being a knight changes everything!”

”Yes, it does,” Constance agreed heatedly. “It gives you a title. It gives you the means of making a higher salary in the service of a monarch. But it also gives you _greater_ personal responsibilities. It does _not_ erase the debts you currently have! Balthus, the only thing a knight’s title will do for your debts is make your collectors less inclined to _kill_ you over said debts because the stigma of killing a knight outside the battlefield is severe!”

”See?!” Balthus said, pointing. “They can’t come after me! That means I’m free!”

”Oh, my Goddess,” Constance said with exasperation as she pressed a hand to her face.

”Hey, I wanna be a knight!” A patron shouted, standing up. “This’ll screw over the people _I_ owe money to!”

”Hey, that’s a great idea!”

”Where’s Prince Dimitri?!”

Constance gaped in astonishment at the sheer number of people who stood up and ran off to find Dimitri to get their knight’s title and be “free” of their debts. _What fools! A knight’s title is not a damned pardon!_

”I tell ya, things are looking up,” Balthus bragged as the bartender reluctantly poured him a cup of ale. “Sometimes I amaze myself with my genius!”

Constance rolled her eyes painfully at him and occupied herself by reading her title for the umpteenth time. _I cannot believe how foolish he is! It’s amazing he’s survived **this** long when he is completely devoid of common sense!_

 _But you love him all the same_ , a voice whispered over her mind. The unwanted thought made her crunch her title in her fists. She cried out in horror and quickly smoothed the parchment over. Thankfully she didn’t tear it, but it was wrinkled. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” She cried to her title. 

“But I’m the best anyway at everything,” Balthus continued as he raised his cup. “I’m the best brawler anyone’s ever seen, and I come up with the best strategies to get out of my debts! Heck, women will attest that I’m the best _lover_ they’ve ever had!” He barreled out a laugh before drinking his ale.

”Somehow I doubt that,” Constance said before she could stop herself.

”PFFT!” Balthus abruptly spat out his ale, and the bartender barked with disgust as he was sprayed with alcohol from Balthus’s mouth. Constance watched him coughed harshly to catch his breath, and was startled to see him glare at her as he wiped his mouth. “ _Excuse_ me?!”

Constance faltered, surprised that he was so offended by her comment. She almost apologized, but then she remembered just how stupid he’d been acting and made a split decision to not back down. _If he won’t listen to reason, he doesn’t deserve an apology._

”You are a boastful man, Balthus,” Constance said tersely. “A man who boasts as much as you usually overcompensates for his shortcomings.”

Balthus was still glaring at her, and his body was tense. Constance suddenly felt nervous as he moved down the counter to stand directly in front of her. He was very much taller than her, but since she was sitting on the counter they were almost the same height. “Are you _challenging_ me on my prowess in bed, Constance? I’ll have you know that what I said has been said to me bervatim by _many_ women I’ve taken to bed! My skill is _so_ good that I’ve made women scream beneath me!”

”Verbatim,” Constance said.

Balthus blinked. “Huh?”

”Verbatim, not bervatim,” she clarified with a toss of her head. Her blonde and violet curls swished over her back. “And you should be well aware that women tend to— _inflate_ their experiences in bed as to not hurt a male’s ego.”

A rumble of “oohs” and awkward laughs filled the room from the remaining patrons. Balthus flushed in embarrassment, and Constance again felt a pang of guilt once more as Balthus’s eyes darted around self-consciously. Once again she felt compelled to apologize, but the words caught in her throat.

Balthus suddenly leaned in so close that his nose was almost touching hers. “How would you know about _my_ skills in bed if you’ve never been to bed with me, Constance?”

It was Constance’s turn to blush as the patrons laughed again and shouted brazen and vulgar words to them. She glared back at him. “A—Are you seriously suggesting to _bed_ me to prove me wrong?! Are you insane, Balthus?!”

Balthus grinned at her. “What’s the matter, Constance? Afraid that you might be wrong about something?”

” _Hardly_ ,” Constance snapped, though she felt her face get hotter. Along with her body. “If you’ll recall Balthus, it is _you_ who is wrong about so many things! And I believe most heartedly that you are wrong about this!”

Balthus slid his hands across the counter until he was gripping the other side. This made him move impossibly closer to her. “You’re so sure that you’re right. You know we march on Enbarr tomorrow. Before we undertake such an important battle, I could rock your entire world and leave your head spinning.”

”I don’t believe you,” Constance said, her tone breathless. He was so close that she could smell him. He stank of sweat but it wasn’t a repugnant smell. Her stomach twisted, but not in discomfort.

”I’ll do things to your body that you’ve never felt.” His tone was so soft now that she was certain that no one else could hear them. “I’ll make you feel so good that you’ll be _begging_ for more. Once you’d had me Constance, you won’t want anyone else.”

Her body temperature was rising, and her breathing was uneven. She was such a passionate person, and she wasn’t one to deny the feelings in her heart. Balthus had always meant a great deal to her, along with Yuri and Hapi, but over the years the feelings evolved. She didn’t know how or why, and she knew that it was foolish because he was an idiot who constantly caused trouble, but before Constance knew it she had fallen deeply, _deeply_ in love with Balthus.

_”You will be happy to know that the feelings are reciprocal!”_

Was...Was this why Balthus was pushing so hard to sleep with her? Not just to prove her wrong, but because he loved her back?

_But I—I cannot just sleep with him to prove that he is NOT a good lover! How does that benefit me in any way?! Such behavior is beneath me!_

She opened her mouth to speak, to refuse him. But what came out was, “Fine.”

Balthus’s eyes went wide with shock, and he abruptly moved away from her. “R-Really?!”

Constance flushed again as the room exploded in loud conversation. She did not intend on saying that, and seeing the shock in Balthus’s face she was now fully convinced that he was NOT the great lover that he presented himself as. A feeling of dread filled her, but she decided to hold to her conviction, “Really,” she said firmly, though her voice was unsteady. “I will partake in this...” she gestured with her hand as she floundered for the proper adjective, but nothing came to mind. “And when I prove you wrong, I want you to come back here and apologize to everyone for being a boastful blowhard.”

Balthus grinned, but it was a dangerous grin that made her feel somewhat uneasy again. He pointed to her challengingly. “You’re on. And when _I_ prove _you_ wrong, I want you to brag to everyone about how amazing of a lover I am!”

Constance rolled her eyes and carefully rolled up her title. “Then, let’s get this over with before I develop a headache.”

”It won’t be your head aching by the end of the night,” Balthus muttered rather loudly, earning obnoxious laughter from other patrons.

Constance frowned, and gestured to the tattered end of his coat. “ _Fire_.”

* * *

”You didn’t have to set my coat on fire,” Balthus complained, swatting at the singed fabric again. It had thankfully been put out before it spread and consumed him completely. “Trying to kill your friends is not a cool thing to do!”

”Don’t be melodramatic, your life was not in danger,” Constance retorted over her shoulder. She walked ahead of him briskly with her hands plants firmly on her hips. “Don’t refer to me with such vulgarity and then I _won’t_ set your coat on fire.”

”You just publicly agreed to sleep with me,” Balthus pointed out. “Our conversation was already vulgar, Constance.”

”I do not know why I put up with you,” Constance huffed dramatically.

”Because you love me,” Balthus said abruptly.

” _What_?” Constance turned to glare at him. But Balthus shrugged, his expression confused. “What?”

”...Never mind.” Constance turned around and continued walking towards their rooms. She did not want Balthus to know that she consented to doing this because she loved him, and despite the fact that The Wayseer had told her that Balthus loved her back he displayed nothing in his demeanor towards her that indicated he had romantic feelings for her. Even now, when they were sneaking off to have sex, he wasn’t treating her any differently.

_I won’t think about this right now. Right now I need to mentally prepare myself for what is to come. How should I approach this when we finish? Should lie to Balthus and tell him that he satisfied me? Or should I be upfront and tell him how utterly disappointed I am in his performance? I know if I go with the latter it will hurt his feelings, but if I go with the former then he will not know that he needs to improve..._

The Ashen Wolves had claimed their own private rooms as bedrooms on the second floor above Chrysalis Row. No one else went up to the second floor except for Constance, Balthus, Yuri, and Hapi. Yuri and Balthus’s rooms were directly above the Wayseer and Scrap Heap Rooms respectively, while Constance and Hapi’s rooms were directly above the Men’s and Women’s Quarters respectively. Yuri always kept his room locked (and Constance had never seen the inside of it), and when they walked past Balthus’s slightly ajar door her brow rose because she saw clothes, weapons, and debris all over the place.

Balthus reached out and put a hand on the small of her back. “We might want to do this in your room. My room...isn’t really a fitting location at the moment.” He winced.

Constance gave a toss of her head. “I am not surprised.” She directed Balthus to follow her, but her heart was pounding in her throat as she opened the door and beckoned him inside. She was always proud of how clean she kept her room despite having so little in it. Her bed was her best feature, though she had purchased it impulsively with money she hadn’t been able to afford to spend. Against the wall facing the door, it was large and soft, and she had chosen red blankets to cover it because it reminded her of home. But because she had invested so much in the bed there was little else in the room—a desk with no chair, massive bookshelves lining three walls that were empty except for a scant few spell books, silver carpet that was stained, and an armoire that was missing three drawers, and the one drawer that it _did_ have had only a couple of outfits.

_But there’s no debris, the door can lock, and I can sleep comfortably. I have to be thankful for the blessings that I have._

Constance heard Balthus close the door behind her, and she carefully laid her title on her desk. “So,” she said. “What do you pl—”

Balthus grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her towards him. Before she could react he had spun around and hoisted her up so slightly and enveloped her mouth in a deep kiss.

Oh...Oh, she wasn’t expecting this. His lips were thorough and consuming the moment his mouth touched hers. She gasped as she felt a jolt straight to her toes, and he followed that gasp with the slip of his tongue into her mouth. The motions were soft, sizzling, and she shuddered under the strokes of his lips and tongue. Her hands hovered over his arms, trembling slightly, almost afraid to touch him. His arms were around her middle and he wasn’t holding her tight like he did earlier, but she was still pressed hard against him, her breasts crushed against his chest.

 _Maybe...Maybe he deserves to boast._ It was hard to think because it felt so good. He was an amazing kisser. She’d never experienced this sensation of heat flow through her from just a kiss. Constance almost forgot how to breathe, and she groaned softly. Balthus answered with a throaty groan himself, and one hand slid down to cup her backside. She stiffened when his fingers dipped between her cheeks through the fabric of her skirt, and she broke the kiss and she shivered. 

“Aren’t you going to touch me?” Balthus asked. His low tone made the heat in her core pulsate and she licked her lips as she ducked her head. She reached back with one hand to grab the wrist squeezing her bottom. ‘What are you doing?” She whispered, her tone shaky.

”Touching you.” His matter-of-fact tone almost made her irritated, but then that same hand squeezed her backside and hoisted her up higher. The motion took Constance off-guard and she yelped, grabbing for his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist so that she wouldn’t fall. “That’s better,” Balthus said smugly and claimed her lips again. 

Constance had never understood the term “kissing someone senseless” until that moment. Until she felt Balthus’s kisses and couldn’t form a single thought. Her senses and her body were consumed by his mouth. She clung to his shoulders and kissed him hard, hands buried in his hair. She felt his hand on her backside move though, pulling the skirt of her dress up until it was around her waist and exposing her small clothes. The hand returned to cradle her bottom while his other hand drifted down between them. She felt him pull on the straps of each of her tassets until they were free and they each dropped to the floor with a loud thump. Then his hand, warm and calloused, slid up her inner thigh and she inhaled sharply, breaking the kiss as she gulped on a groan. He moved his head to kiss at what little skin was exposed on her neck and she arched her head back.

Then she felt his thumb press against her groin through the fabric of her small clothes, and she jerked and grabbed his wrist again. “W-Why are you touching me there?!”

“I’ll be touching you here plenty tonight,” he murmured against her chin. She glared at him, but her insides melted when he met her gaze. Constance couldn’t recall a moment before this when someone looked at her like this. The way he look at her made her feel... _wanted_. “Just...” she jolted again when she felt his thumb rub against her slowly. “I-I think you’re going too fast. Shouldn’t you be doing other—stuff before you touch me there?”

”You know, for someone who lectured me about not knowing how to satisfy a woman _you_ don’t seem very knowledgeable about what makes a woman feel good.” His expression softened, and she thought she saw pity in his eyes and irritation flared up inside her. “It doesn’t sound like you’ve had very generous lovers before. That’s a shame.”

Constance snapped her teeth. “I don’t appreciate your implication that I—”

His thumb rubbed over her nub with a slow drag, and white flashes filled her vision as tiny trembles of pleasure shook her body. She closed her eyes, lips parted as he repeated the motion again. He repeated the motion a little harder and she let out a loud, involuntary moan. “There,” Balthus whispered encouragingly against her earlobe. When he rubbed her again her hips twitched forward against him and the hand on her backside pushed upwards to encourage the motion. “Like that. That’s it...”

Constance pressed her knuckles against her mouth, but she breathed hard through her nostrils. The motions of his thumb was still slow but with increased pressure, and her body began to move with the motions. It was getting harder to contain her voice, but she was trying.

Balthus nuzzled her face and claimed her mouth again, and suddenly she found herself pressed against one of the empty bookshelves, her bottom resting on the edge of a shelf. His free hand slid up her body and boldly cupped her breast, squeezing the mound in his palm and pinching the nipple between thumb and finger. “Mmm!” Constance broke the kiss and arched her head back, panting heavily as warm tendrils of pleasure hummed through her body. She hadn’t felt like this since—since _never_. Now she felt so foolish for challenging Balthus’s prowess in bed like that but...but she was inwardly thrilled that this was proving to _no_ _t_ be a disappointment.

His lower hand slid up higher and grabbed the hem of her undergarments. “Oomph!” Her eyes widened in shock as he tugged on the waistband, and the fabric ripped apart. “Y-You brute!” She hissed as he laughed huskily as he pulled the useless fabric off her thigh.

”I’m sorry,” he said with an infuriatingly sarcastic tone. Suddenly his arms hooked around her waist and Constance yelped as she was suddenly hoisted high in the air, her hands almost touching the ceiling. She flushed darkly and she sputtered as her legs slid up and over his shoulders until his head was firmly positioned between her thighs. He gave her not a moment to recover before his face was buried between her legs and he was kissing and sucking rapidly on her deep core.

Her body was already hot with need, but feeling his tongue and mouth all over her was overwhelming. She gripped the shelves behind her as she panted and groaned, eyes half-lidded. She looked down at Balthus and saw his dark eyes watching her. He sucked hard on her nub and hard rivulets of pleasure shook her. “Ooh! Ahh!” She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, rolling her hips to the motions of his mouth, his hands on her helping her to move.

Then the heat—the hot fire in her lower body rolled the pleasure up her body. Unable to restrain her voice, she panted and moaned dug her fingernails into the shelves. Her release shook her violently and she let out a harsh, prolonged whine as she shivered, the heels of her boots digging into Balthus’s back. Balthus groaned throatily as he drank her in, sucking on her nub hard and fast at the peak and relaxing the motions of his mouth as the tremors calmed and came to a stop.

Constance struggled to catch her breath as she sagged against the bookshelves. One of the shelves collapsed under the pressure of her hand. Before her body could slide down though Balthus eased her off his shoulders and scooped her up properly into his arms. He scrubbed the back of his hand over his mouth before he kissed her again. She accepted it without hesitation, sliding her arms around his neck again as he carried to the bed. He set her down and knelt down to pull off her boots. She didn’t stop him, and in fact she almost laid down, but she noticed her dress sticking to her from the sweat and quickly yanked off her blue ascot. 

The motion did not go unnoticed by Balthus and he laughed as he took off his massive belt. “I like your enthusiasm.”

”I’m hot,” she responded, but she knew that it was a pathetic excuse. She started to pull up her dress but she noticed that Balthus was watching her and she stopped.

Balthus however did not stop in discarding his own clothes, and her body pulsed at seeing his incredibly well-toned body. It was one of his better features at least. “Well, at least I’ve proven you wrong.”

Constance bristled at his brazen attitude and huffed loudly. “I cannot believe the size of you ego! Your overwhelming self-importance is a nuisance!”

Balthus paused with his hands on his pants and looked at her. “Huh? I just made you come apart with only my _mouth_ and you’re still not impressed?”

Constance flushed at his blunt words and sputtered for a few moments. “D...Don’t use such vulgarity with me! I’m a _lady_ , not one of your harlots!”

Balthus frowned and swiftly pulled his pants off, leaving him stand beside her bed fully nude. Her mouth fell open as she fully took him in. His body was nothing but a wall of rigid muscle, with a occasional scar marring his skin. From his shoulders to his calves she couldn’t see a trace of fat, and she swallowed _hard_ when she saw his erection. His size certainly fit his height. “I...” she couldn’t remember what she was about to say.

”I guess giving one hundred percent isn’t enough to measure to your standards,” Balthus said, his voice drawing her attention back to his face. “I’ll just have to give one _thousand_ percent, huh?” Before Constance could reply, he lunged at her.

Within moments Balthus had hiked her dress up all the way to her neck, exposing her body to him. While in kneeling position on the bed he pulled her up until only her feet were touching the mattress and he bent his head towards her breasts. Constance grabbed his upper arms and arched her head far back, unable to hold back her voice as his mouth sucked on her nipples hard, hands cupping and squeezing her breasts in just the right way to make her toes curl. His skin felt so hot against hers, and she shivered from the pulses of pleasure that vibrated from her breasts and the heat in her core. Balthus slid one hand around to steady her back, but his mouth didn’t pause as he sucked and licked every inch of her skin.

”Haa...” Constance’s head was spinning from pleasure and she ducked it forward as she opened her eyes. Under his ministrations her breasts had become swollen with arousal, nipples red and standing and the flesh _incredibly_ sensitive to contact. Unable to help herself she leaned down and kissed his forehead, and Balthus leaned his head up to kiss her fully. One hand continued to play with her breast while the other cradled her back. His kiss and his hands on her felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. The arousal was building in her body and it made her ache in a way that was slightly uncomfortable. She wanted more from him, but even in this moment her pride stung slightly at the thought of asking for more.

_I won’t use words. I’ll use action._

She reached down and grabbed his erection in her hand. He the broke the kiss with a gasp of surprise, but hummed with approval as she began moving her hand over him, squeezing him from the base to the tip. A groan rumbled in his throat, but he bent his head towards her ear. “Not like that,” he whispered. “Rub me from the tip down.”

His usual blunt words brought clarity to Constance because they embarrassed her, and she almost told him off for talking to her like that again, but she held the words back and move her hand the way he wanted her to. His hips twitched and he groaned louder in her ear. “Yeah, just like that...” he thrusted his hips as he met the strokes of her hand, and she quickly knew that he was simulating intercourse with her hand.

 _Is...Is he thinking of being inside me?_ She turned her head towards him but he kissed her again. “Not yet,” he murmured against her mouth, and gently pushed her hand away. His hands returned to working on her body, one hand rubbing her breast while the other dipped between her legs. She gasped against his mouth and her toes curled again. The aching heat flared up in her body once more, straining against his hands. Her hands returned to his neck as she rose up with the stimulating motions. But it wasn’t enough, she wanted more.

She _needed_ more.

”Say it.”

Constance’s eyes flew open to see Balthus looking at her intently. “Tell me you want me,” he told her. 

Her mouth opened briefly, but she moaned as his fingers rubbed her in just the right way. “You’ve told me that you don’t think my skill is good enough, and you weren’t impressed when I made you climax. I need to know that you want this, Constance. I need to know that I’m making you feel good.”

Constance knew then how bad of an idea it really was to challenge Balthus’s sexual experience. He was doing things to her body that she had never felt before, and he had risen her to a peak that she had to have more. Just hovering in the moment was almost painful for her.

_But..._

The motions of his hands slowed, and an involuntary whine rumbled in her throat. Balthus leaned forward and kissed her briefly. “It’s just us here. Don’t torture yourself and be honest. You want this, don’t you? You want me to make love to you. You want to see what I’m fully capable of, and I want to show you. You’re so wet and hot right now, and you want to feel more. I can make you feel more. All you have to do is tell me you want it.”

Constance closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. Her pride was stinging again, but the sting paled in comparison to the ache in her body and heart. She didn’t just need more for her own satisfaction; she wanted the connection to Balthus through sex because she loved him. She reached up and buried one hand in his hair. Still though, she kept her eyes closed when she could finally form words. “...Yes. Please, yes...”

Balthus groaned and swiftly yanked her dress over her head, leaving her naked as him. He pushed her down on the mattress and quickly yanked the blankets down so that she was against the bedspread. He grabbed her ankles and leaned over her as he spread her wide. Constance’s eyes widened but then rolled back as she felt him slide into her body. Her muscles stretched around him but the sensation was not painful or uncomfortable. Her body was so aroused that feeling him inside her body almost filled her with _relief_ , and she let out several short but deep groans as her body pulsed around him. 

Never would Constance have guessed when she woke up that morning that she would end the day with her House restored. Nor had she expected to end her day with Balthus on top of her in the throes of lovemaking. Her hands slid up his forearms she dug her head into the pillow, unable to hold back her cries of pleasure. His movements were slow, almost excruciatingly so, as he flexed his hips and eased in and out of her body. She knew that he was enjoying the joining of their bodies as well because of how taut his body was against hers, and the grunts and groans that huffed from his mouth every time he moved back into her.

But...But wasn’t enough. The motions were so good, but she craved more. She opened her eyes to look at him and saw that he was watching her. “You feel...” he thrusted back into her and groaned again. “Oh, this is amazing...Haa...”

She knew he wouldn’t do more unless she told him to, and she swallowed her pride again and squeezed his arms. “G—Go ahead,” she said breathlessly. His eyes opened fully, and he gave her a dangerous smile. He wrapped her legs around him and leaned over her fully, pressing his body against her as he began to thrust harder and faster.

 _Yes—Yes, this is it. This is what I needed._ Constance moaned loudly and slid her hands up to cup his massive shoulder blades. He was moving so quickly now that their skin smacked together with contact but she didn’t care. His movements made her insides melt and vibrate with pleasure. She closed her eyes and focused on the movements of their bodies and the pleasurable heat in her core. _Yes. Ooh, yes, like that—_

“Do you still think I’m overcompensating?” Balthus asked her.

Constance was irritated that he chose _this_ moment to gloat about proving her wrong, but her body felt so good that she didn’t particularly care. “I...” she let out a sharp groan when his next movement gave her a hot stab of pleasure. Balthus didn’t miss her reaction and focused his thrusts on repeating the motion. “I...m-may have spoken in error,” she sputtered out, her breathing becoming hot and thick.

”Spoken in error,” Balthus echoed in a mutter, but he didn’t sound annoyed. He continued with the motions, and Constance felt the familiar pooling heat in her lower body.

Her voice rose in volume as her pleasure mounted, and she trembled beneath him. “Oh—Oh! Oh, Goddess!”

”This ain’t the Goddess,” Balthus told her smugly. “This is all me, baby.”

”’ _Baby_ _’_?!” Constance snapped, the euphoria clearing from her mind long enough to glare at his smug smile. “How dare you use such vulgar—”

His next thrust made her thighs tremble, and her vision filled with white. She forgot her anger and she slammed her pelvis hard against his as she reached her peak. She screamed so loud that the other residents of Abyss probably heard her from Burrow Street but in the moment she didn’t care. She scratched her nails down Balthus’s back as her entire body trembled. 

As she relaxed against the bed, she felt Balthus trembling above her. She could feel that he was still fully aroused. “O—Oh _damn_ ,” he hissed. “That was so good. I almost—I have to...” he began to sit up and slide out of her, but in the moment Constance made a decision. She loved him, and she wanted to fully connect with him. Her legs locked around his body and she grabbed his arms to pull him back on top of her. His eyes were wide and he was panting heavily as he met her gaze. “...Are you sure?” He asked quietly.

She nodded to him. “I’m sure.”

His expression changed ever so slightly, and she saw an emotion she couldn’t define. “Thank you,” he whispered. His hands slid underneath her pillow to grip the edge of the mattress and he kissed her as he thrusted hard and frantic into her body. The movements felt good, and Constance panted softly as the warm tendrils began to build up in her again. Before they could fully envelop her though Balthus slammed into her hard and arched his head back. “AAH!” His hips jerked and twitched as he reached his peak and spilled himself inside her body. Constance stroked his hips with both hands as a way to encourage and reassure him. He groaned with satisfaction, a smile on his lips, as he collapsed beside her in bed. 

Constance felt sated but...not entirely so. Despite being driven over the edge twice, she still wanted more. As Balthus rolled onto his back she quickly climbed on top of him and kissed him. He grunted in surprise but eagerly pulled her into his arms, and she straddled his body. There was no need for further kisses or touches; moments after their mouths met their bodies were ready and eager to be rejoined. Constance grabbed and guided him to where he needed to be, and Balthus climbed up into a sitting position so that his back was against the headboard as her body engulfed him once more.

Now in control of the pace, Constance felt a surge of power even as her body burned from the sensations shaking it. She hung onto his shoulders as she rode him quickly, almost impatient to reach her peak again. Balthus rolled his hips to meet her motions, one hand squeezing her backside to encourage her movements while the other cupped her breast. 

The intensity however was almost too much and Constance felt tears burn her eyes. In the moment she didn’t notice but she knew that they had leaked out when Balthus suddenly barked in panic and grabbed her to hold her still. He cupped a hand to her face and when she opened her eyes more tears leaked out. “A-Are you all right?!” He gasped. “Am I hurting you?!”

Constance quickly shook her head to try and reassure him, but his reaction caused her heart to pound. _I love him. Oh Goddess, I love him..._ “I-It’s...” her voice trembled as she tried to form words. “I’m okay. I-It feels good but it’s...intense.”

Balthus nodded, his expression relaxing. “Oh. Okay. I’m sorry I stopped then.”

”W—” he cut her off with a sharp thrust up into her and her head arched back. The intensity was powerful, and her release was so strong that it was almost painful. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and screamed, her body finding relief as she twitched against him. Balthus did not last much longer afterwards and once again released inside her body.

In the aftermath they lay side by side, struggling to catch their breath. Balthus had pulled the covers up and tucked them both in. Constance clung to the blankets slightly as she stared up at the ceiling. She didn’t know what to think or say to fill the silence. As such Balthus was the first to speak, though his voice was breathless. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Constance winced at his crude statement, and though she couldn’t bring herself to look at him in the moment she closed her eyes and nodded. “Thank you,” she said. “Thank you for being a generous lover.”

”Of course I was going to be generous with you,” Balthus said defensively. “You mean a lot to me, Constance.”

She smiled slightly. “And, well...you couldn’t have proven me wrong if you _weren’t_ a good lover, could you?”

Balthus suddenly grabbed her shoulder and rolled her onto her side. Constance opened her eyes and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the way he was looking at her. “This had nothing to do with proving you wrong,” he said sharply. “That was just an excuse. I made love to you because I _wanted_ to.”

Constance knew what was coming and her breath hitched. “Bal—”

”I love you, Constance.”

Still, hearing it shook her deeply and she felt tears sting her eyes once more. She couldn’t find the words to speak. Balthus pressed on regardless. “You mean everything to me. I don’t know when my feelings of friendship for you turned into love, but I’ve been in love with you for at least two years. I just started seeing you differently, a-and I wanted more from you. But I didn’t know how to approach you because I’ve never been in love before. I didn’t _ever_ intend to fall in love with anyone. Falling in love is not on my itinerary in life. All I wanted to do was have fun, help my clan, and make peace with my family. But...” he shook his head and looked uncomfortable. “Then it got to the point that you were constantly on my mind, and apparently I was talking about you constantly in conversations with other people. I-I didn’t even realize—not until Yuri pointed it out to me. But I love you, Constance. I love you, and I want to be with you.”

Constance sniffled and swallowed thickly. This day was indeed proving to be overwhelming for her emotionally. 

Balthus rolled onto his back and looked away from her. Her silence was obviously troubling him. “I...know how bad this looks. Confessing my feelings for you _after_ you told me that you regained your noble status. Y-You probably think I’m trying to use you to save my own skin, and I don’t blame you for thinking like that. I-I just don’t know how to convince you that I’m sincere. That I _do_ love you...”

Constance regained her composure and reached out to cup his cheek. “Balthus,” she said softly, her tone reassuring. “It’s okay. I already knew.”

Balthus gaped at her. “W-What? _How_ did you know?!”

”I saw The Wayseer this morning. I was hoping she could tell me how to restore my House. Instead she told me that you loved me.”

Relief flooded his expression and he sighed heavily. “Oh, that’s great. Then you k—” he paused. “Wait. If The Wayseer told you that I love you, then...”

Constance nodded her head in confirmation and smiled. “I love you, Balthus von Albrecht.”

Balthus’s reaction was instant. He grabbed her and pulled her back down on top of him, kissing her hard. He groaned, the sound almost in anguish, and buried his hand in her blonde and violet curls. Constance returned the kiss enthusiastically, and she felt warmth in her chest from the overflow of emotions. _This...This might possibly be the best day of my life._

”I love you,” he groaned against her mouth. “I want to be with you. I—oh Goddess, I actually want to settle down and have kids with you!”

Constance laughed and pulled away from him. “I want the same,” she told him. “And when we are victorious tomorrow, I think I’ll ask Dimitri for a region in the mountains of the Leicester Alliance.”

Balthus’s eyes widened, and she thought she saw tears in his eyes. “Y—You want to live near _my_ homeland? But what about yours?”

Constance shook her head. “I don’t want my ancestral land back. I witnessed the murder of my whole family there. Returning there will only bring back painful memories for me. I don’t mind someplace new.”

Balthus choked, and tears leaked out of his eyes as he pulled her back down for another kiss.

The door to Constance’s room suddenly burst open, and they broke their kiss in shock. “Coco! You’ll never believe who Yuri-bird—” Hapi’s voice very abruptly cut off, and Constance looked up and over at her over her shoulder. Balthus also lifted his head to look. Hapi stood frozen on the threshold, her hand covering her mouth no doubt to suppress any noises that could be attributed to a sigh. She stood there wide-eyed looking at them, and they stared back at her also wide-eyed.

After a moment Hapi dropped her hand away from her mouth. “Well,” she said bluntly. “It’s about time, you guys.” Then she grabbed the doorknob and quickly closed the door behind her as she left.

”’It’s about time’?” Constance echoed in confusion. “H...How many people knew about our feelings before _we_ did?”

Balthus leaned up to kiss her neck, and her eyes rolled back as his hand found her breast once more. “Already?” She groaned quietly. “Haven’t you had your fill of me yet tonight?”

”I’ll _never_ have my fill of you,” he responded, and rolled them so that she was beneath him again. “And when you tell people how good I am in bed, you can mention that too.”

She flushed and glared at him. “Y-You really want me to hold up my end of the bargain?!”

”Did you not expect me to apologize for boasting if I _didn’t_ satisfy you?”

She sighed in exasperation, though her breath hitched when his mouth drifted down again. “You are such a beast.”

”I am. But you love me for it.”

”Someone has to...”

But it wasn’t bad. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> A note I forgot to add: I actually don’t know The Wayseer’s psychic classification in game. Her classification in clairsentience is fanon.


End file.
